<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>did you know what your crush was hiding in her womb by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143931">did you know what your crush was hiding in her womb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Breeding, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuckolding, Curses, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Interspecies Sex, Kinda?, M/M, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting, Unrealistic Sex, Weird Biology, Xenophilia, belly bulge, no beta read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets a curse - he could produce any spawn egg if he gets the genetic material of a mob.  So, Techno decides to put this curse to good use!</p><p>It is what it looks like, read tags, you have been warned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mobs/Philza, Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog & Evoker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You probably were not looking for it, but here you are!<br/>If u think u know who am I based on my word choices - you probably right, but let's not out me here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-You what now? - Techno lifted his brow, looking down at his, very flustered, husband. Phil shifted under his gaze, looking at the floor</p><p>-Well, I may or may not get into the argument with Foolish during our revival meeting, and uh… I kinda can produce spawn eggs now?</p><p>Well, it wasn’t the weirdest thing Techno has witnessed, but it definitely made its way in the top ten. Well, when Phil said he was cursed by Foolish Techno was one second away to travel all the way to the desert to kill the man with his own hands, but now, knowing what exactly this curse was… he got some ideas.</p><p>-So, can you produce any spawn egg? - Techno smiled mischievously</p><p>-Yes, if I, well, get <em>genetic material </em>from the mob… Techno, are you asking me to?..</p><p>-Phil, I know it’s weird, but just imagine the possibility of having an army of almost any mob, that we can carry around…</p><p>-Techno, when we got married I said that I will be with you until death tore us apart, but it didn’t include getting railed by <em>ravager </em>or some shit!</p><p>-First, I didn’t say anything about ravagers - yet, added he mentally - but like…Zoglin? Or at least evoker, we can get so many totems…</p><p>-Techno. You do understand that you ask me to fuck mobs only to get some upper hand in the battle we already won?</p><p>-Yes. But look, Phiza, it would be fun! </p><p>Phil let out a tired sigh. To be completely honest this idea <em>was </em>somehow tempting, but he has some dignity left. </p><p>-You know… fine. We can try with evokers, but it's the limit.</p><p>-Of course, darling - Techno smiled, hoping that it was not the limit.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Phil didn’t know how he agreed to this in the first place. They were currently inside the mansion, looking for the evoker- well, Phil was looking. Techno was hiding behind, not to scare the illager from <em>easy prey. </em> Phil felt puke coming up to his throat, just from a mere thought about what was about to happen. He was about to get raped and impregnated by some semi-sentient <em>mob. </em> It was disgusting, it was scary, it was just <em>wrong</em>. But why then Phil was feeling familiar hotness in the bottom of his stomach? And this hotness was just growing bigger from the thought of the Techno watching him, not doing anything, just letting him be violated.</p><p>Techno was a possessive one, getting jealous over a simple gaze at his husband from an outsider, always wanting to keep him close and safe. It was not only his primal, almost animalistic piglin instincts but also his own personality, grown by the line of wars and betrayals. But, despite all of this, right now he willingly passed his husband away, to be a plaything for someone else.</p><p>Phil was caught up in his train of thoughts, debating the overall wrongness of it all, not really paying attention to his surroundings. He was mindlessly walking through corridors of the mansion, mostly automatically killing zombies and creepers, who would emerge from the shadows of poorly lit rooms. Phil, still in his mind, completely missed the angry grunts of evoker and the sound of his cast. He let out a surprised yelp when his ankle was caught in the magic fangs, keeping him in place. Phil grabbed his sword more tightly, trying to keep at least the image of dignity in front of the monster. Phil gulped down, waiting to see what would happen next. Of course, mobs would try to kill you on sight, not to fuck. So, to “fix” this Techno made Phil drink some potion, before entering the mansion, which should make his natural smell shift to pheromones to attract mobs to him sexually. </p><p>Evoker was staying still for a moment, most likely processing the smell. Then, he let out an interested groan and closed the distance between them, grabbing Phil and shoving him against the wall, turning him around. Phil let out a small whimper from rough treatment, feeling the dry wood under his cheek. Evoker completely ignored it, undressing him quickly, tearing his pants apart. Phil was not wearing any underwear - he knew, where and why they were going - so his assaulter almost immediately shoved a finger inside him. Phil was really glad Techno prepped him beforehand, assuming evoker could not care about it. Well, he was not completely right - evoker actually tried to prep him, very rough and with no lube, but it was something, at least.</p><p>It didn't pass much time before fingers left his hole, letting it gape, and Phil heard the rustling of clothes before familiar weight was pressed against his rim. </p><p>He gasped at hard, unforgiving thrust. It should be awful, degrading, ugly and unpleasant - but somehow Phil felt some wicked arousal from it. Maybe it was that potion of Techno talking or even the Curse. Evoker was thrusting in him at a brutal pace, not really caring about Phil’s feelings - and why should he? Phil was just a cocksleeve for him at the moment, something to use for pleasure, a welcoming breeding hole. He whined at this thought, finding it way more pleasant than it should be. So, when after one of the harsh thrusts his body felt the warm wave of pleasure, he didn’t even try to muffle his moan. Probably, Techno could hear him - no, Techno definitely heard him. What was he feeling? Anger? Jealousy? Or also arousal? Could Techno get off on this view, on the sight of his husband being raped by an evoker? He was the one who suggested it, who <em>wanted it in the first place.  </em></p><p>Evoker continued to pound in him, inconsistently pushing at his prostate, tearing away sultry moans from Phil. At one moment, when his senses were somewhere else, completely oblivious to surroundings, Phil felt his hair being yanked back, and he was turned to the side, to face the crotch of another evoker. He tried to fight it, to hit the one who held him, but it was no use - his face was forcefully pressed against the mob's crotch. It was not what they wanted - he was pretty sure he couldn’t get pregnant from oral sex… Probably. </p><p>He was manhandled to a position like a chicken on a spit, two of the evokers holding him in the air by his hips and hair. There definitely will be bruises afterward, he thought, the remainder of his humiliating position right now. His scalp was hurting from a hairpulling, his legs were aching, but he didn’t care, he didn’t even want this torture to end sooner. He moaned around the dick gagging him, while another one was milking his prostate. It was wrong, it was <em>rape, </em>he had a husband. A husband that most definitely watched him right now, maybe even with his hand down in his pants. </p><p>The hot, thick liquid filled his insides, the grip on his hips got tighter, and he can’t help but moan, while his throat being used with a few pat, hard thrust before it also filled with semen. His hair was finally free, and he started coughing as soon as dick left his mouth, and then he <em>felt it.  </em></p><p>It was like an ache in the lower part of his belly, similar to food poisoning, but somehow more sharp and demanding. He whined, trying to curl himself up, to soothe the pain a little, as something hard began to grow inside him. </p><p>He didn’t register a crossbow shot, how one of the evokers fell down in front of him, and how he himself was dropped when his initial assaulter was pulled in a fight. </p><p>He came back to his senses when he felt a familiar brute hand softly caressing his tummy. </p><p>-Shhh, shhh, it’s okay, Phil - Techno pet and soothed him, as one would do with a panicked animal. - Have you enjoyed it, my love?</p><p>And the last sentence was different. It was almost mocking, provoking. </p><p>His hand shifted down to brush ghostly over his painful erection - when did he become hard?</p><p>-So hard, leaking even, just from being raped by two mobs? Who would know that I got such a little slut for a husband? </p><p>Phil wanted to protest, to say that it was the fault of the potion, but he felt the moving inside him and just moaned, opening his legs. Eggs were slowly coming out, with help of Phil’s push. It was a very strange feeling, to push out the egg from himself, his hole uncomfortably stretching, leaving him whining. Techno was petting him and telling some reassurance and praises, that fell deaf on his ears. The pointy end of the gray egg showed up, Phil’s back arching, nails scratching the wooden floor. It was coming out painfully slow, stretching him more and more. </p><p>-Almost there, you are such a good sow for me - the weird pet name made his mind ever fuzzier, and with a broken moan, he arched more, finally pushing the egg out, and cumming painfully. Techno carefully caught the egg and put it in his ender chest, immediately after going back to his husband and grabbing him in the cuddle. Phil was limp, resting his forehead on Techno’s shoulder and breathing heavy. </p><p>-Such a good little hubby for me, giving us a little egg - Techno soothed him, petting his hair and peppering the top of his head with small kisses. </p><p>Phil had a lot of things to say, but not enough power to actually start a banter, so he just shifts his head and very angry whispered:</p><p>-Not ever again I will agree to your stupid idea, Technoblade.</p><p>The man in question just laughed fondly.</p><p>-Of course, last time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: Shulker</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shulker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno decided to use his husband's curse to acquire something forbidden. Apparently, Phul is less reluctant than at the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was not the last time. A few days later, when Phil finally cooled down - and after a few rounds of make-up sex, after which they actually get a few piglin spawn eggs - Techno brought home something… interesting.<br/>-Techno, please say me it’s not what I am thinking it is. - Phil unconsciously closed his legs, looking at his husband<br/>-Phil, do you know how hard it was to get this? - Techno lovingly petted the top of the shulker, looking at Phil like some wicked version of a hungry puppy - I traded it for one of the spawners with Punz, and only for this night, and then ask Foolish to revive it, so Phil, don’t make a scene. <br/>-Techno. - Phil tried his best strict voice, which he once used at his kids when they were misbehaving. - What do I say after the last time?<br/>-That you would never agree to my stupid idea- but look, don’t you want a shulker box? <br/>Phil paused. Honestly - yes, actually. It would be really convenient to have one around. Or even a few. But… <br/>-Techno, I don’t want to fuck a… whatever shulker is.- he huffed and tried to look away, signaling that dialogue is over. <br/>Techno placed shulker down, and slowly approached his husband, hugging him from the side, resting his hand on his belly.<br/>-Phil… - Techno whisper right into his ear, rubbing his tummy - I know. You like it. You actually came from it. Why are you ashamed of it right now? <br/>-I… - Phil started, trying to hide the sudden embarrassment<br/>-You was looking so good, full of eggs, squirming, helpless. - another hand went down, palming Phil’s crotch - And I loved watching you being ravaged by someone else.<br/>Oh. So Techno actually was enjoying it. This fact was the last straw, breaking all of Phil’s already weak barriers and morals. <br/>-Techno - he grabbed his collar and yanked him closer - Fine if you really such a desperate cuckold who wanted to see his hubby raped by a monster. <br/>He huffed, seeing the lust in Techno’s eyes. Oh, so he could actually be in charge this time. It made everything so much better. </p><p>After a few preparations, everything was ready - Phil, naked now, was sitting at the mattress, thrown at the floor of their basement, and slowly prepping himself in front of Techno. Phil already took the potion and was feeling the familiar warmth inside, and urge to be filled. But not by Techno, of course. For today Techno could only watch, from a distance, and touching himself. <br/>-Do you like what you see, darling? - he opened his hole to a view, biting down his lower lip. Techno nodded, gulping down - But you get none of it because you are quite useless little runt. <br/>It was, actually, a lie - Techno was quite big even for a piglin - in all parameters. But right now, for the scene, Phil took the role by heart, degrading his favorite, loving husband, for filth. <br/>He leaned to the side and grabbed shulker, placing it between his legs. </p><p>Shulker opened, as it would at the intruder to end the city, but right now it was not going to kill someone, it has another purpose. Phil was looking almost hypnotized at the small body inside the box, and how it would push out a strange long tentacle. Phil grabbed it with his hand, slowly starting to jerk it off, looking at Techno. Piglin hybrid was sitting at his place, already out of pants, jerking his own dick at the same pace Phil was doing with monster one. <br/>-Look at it, Techno. Some… some slug is getting a chance to fuck me, to put his eggs inside me, to impregnate me, but not you. How does it feel, my pretty little runt?<br/>Techno let out a groan, obviously enjoying the situation. Who would think, that mighty Blood God was such a desperate little cuckold with love for degradation?<br/>Phil slowly put the weird tentacle inside himself, moaning softly and quietly at the sensation. It does not feel like something he was having inside him, including some toys they were trying at Antarctic Empire out of boredom.<br/>When the full length was inside him, he paused and let out a long, breathy moan, relaxing a little. It was even longer than Techno’s, almost as half of his forearm, but of course very thin. <br/>Techno was watching at this scene like it was some weird theatrical performance, explicit and shameless, but only for him. Phil was fucking himself on a shulker only for him, for his delight.<br/>-Oh god, T-Techno - he moaned, biting down his lip and staring moving slowly. All the way up, leaving only the tip inside, and then a little bit faster down, for the full length. <br/>He was moving at this slow, almost agonizing pace, for a while. Techno was almost whining, wanting to touch, to take part in this wicked dance, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t break this beautiful picture with his sinful hands. <br/>-Phil, please - he didn’t know what he was begging for - for a touch, for a word, for his own part…<br/>-No, no darling. Watch me closer. - he licked his lip, putting himself down too fast, moaning whorishly - Do you like to watch at your whore husband, hm? Do you like watching me getting railed by this little slug? He is so little, but his dick is bigger than yours<br/>-Yes, yes, Phil, please - he almost sobbed, moving his hand at the brutal pace. <br/>-Please what? You can cum whenever you want, I don’t care. Just don’t leave too much mess, you little runt. Or I will make you clean it up with your tongue. <br/>Techno let out a harsh breath, thinking about how this thought was too hot for someone with at least some decency. <br/>At the same time, Phil’s pace began to fasten, his eyes closed. When he let out a loud moan it was obvious that he found the right angle, at which he became thrusting himself even faster, moaning and whining. He spread his legs, even more, grabbing the top one by the thigh, pressing it with his hands to his tummy. It was definitely a beautiful sight, and Techno even felt like he wasn’t deserving to see it. <br/>-Look at me Techno, and don’t even think to look away. Look at me, while this monster will stuff me full with his semen, putting his eggs inside your husband’s insides. <br/>Phil moaned, as his belly started to be filled with a weird, sticky substance. Techno’s eyes were locked at Phil’s tummy, while he was chasing his own orgasm, pumping his cock at very ruthless speed. He came, mumbling Phil’s name, still looking at his husband’s belly, full of someone else’s seed. <br/>-What a pathetic little runt… Cumming from the sight of your husband being stuffed full with a slug’s slime. What a perv. <br/>Phil slowly took himself off the tentacle, throwing the shulker away. They would kill him later. <br/>He laid down at his back, spreading the legs<br/>-Come here, darling, and clean this mess with your cute little tongue. But be careful, I don’t want you to hurt the egg we were trying so hard to get. <br/>Techno came closer and kneeled before him, pressing his snout to his thigh, inhaling a mix of familiar scent with something new, dark even. <br/>-Tak, get to work, darling. Eggs will be out soon - he smiled, hiding behind the teeth the first signs of familiar pain - aching inside, where eggs were formed. <br/>Techno nodded at started to paint a trail of kisses from the tight to his husband’s messy rim. Shulker did not produce sperm, nor as humans or piglin did - it was something else, something gooey and half-transparent. He made first, shy lick at it, discovering the lack of any type of taste. Phil made a small whimper, not being overstimulated yet, but still sensitive. Techno smiled and began his licking, eating his husband out. <br/>It was such a big contrast for Phil - the constant aching inside and hot pleasure from Techno’s tongue. His control and domination slowly flee from his hands, like sand. He was a mess, a whimpering, almost crying mess. <br/>-T-Techno, please, I.. - his legs twitched, he subconsciously grabbed a fistful of pigs hair and finally cum, arching back. Techno just huffed, moving his lips up, to lick the sperm from his tummy. <br/>-N-no, wait, the eggs - he whimpered, trying to shove Techno away. Eggs were fully formed now, making him feel full and sick. <br/>-Oh, let me help you with them then - Techno grinned and Phil immediately understood that it wouldn’t end well for him. But, for some deep, sinful reason, he didn’t push Techno away and let him do it. </p><p>Techno was drawing circles at his belly with soft, almost delicate touches, ghosting over the eggs inside. Now it was obvious that there were at least two of them, not only one like with the evoker. Techno just huffed at this discovery, pressing a little bit at the top of Phil’s belly. Phil let out a broken whine, feeling how eggs started moving after the external stimulation. <br/>-T-Techno, wait, too much… - he grabbed his shoulders, curling up and placing the forehead on Techno’s chest. His husband just smiled and continued his pressing and rubbing, pushing eggs outside. <br/>-Don’t cry, my cute little laying hen, you are so good for me, just hang on a little longer. - He placed a small kiss on the top of his head, trying to soothe him a little. - Look, they almost out, push them a little for me, my darling. <br/>Phil breathed out loudly and tighten his lower body, pushing out the first egg. It was, apparently, smaller than the Evoker one, but definitely more hard and heavy, almost like a mediocre-sized stone. Techno caught it quickly and, to Phil’s surprise, lifted it up to his mouth, kissing it tenderly. <br/>-Tastes like you, darling - he laughed and Phil felt the wave of heat coming up to his cheeks <br/>-Don’t say things like that, you… - he couldn’t finish his speech, because the next egg started to come out, bringing to him a mix of pain and pleasure. Techno was still soothing him, petting and rubbing his belly, peppering his head with small reassuring kisses. When the egg finally came out and fell into Techno’s palm, Phil let out a long, breathy moan. He was overstimulated, exhausted, and very, very fucked out. </p><p>-Such a good, hard-working laying hen, producing eggs for me. - Techno grabbed Phil by his chin and turned his head to see his eyes, planting a long, sweet tender kiss on other’s lip. <br/>-Techno… - whined out Phil, cuddling to his husband. <br/>-Don’t even try to say that you didn’t enjoy it, darling - he huffed into his hair <br/>- No, I… quite enjoy it, but do you understand that DreamXD would kill us for this? <br/>-Nah, we just give one of the eggs to Foolish and put all blame on him<br/>-Techno!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: Blaze</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>